fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Godzina próby
Cusz, całkiem udany debiut, tylko winszować. Ale nie obyło się bez rys, czasem bardzo dużych. Wydaje mi się, że świat przedstawiony został całkiem nieźle, jedyne co mi się gryzło to magiczna Sfera z dupy która trzyma wyspę razem bo tak. Przed całą imbą z piratami przydałoby się najpierw wyjaśnienie, dlaczego kula (żywiołu ofc) jest taka potężna i niesamowita. Była jeszcze uwaga o fotokomórkach wokół Cressy, co jest w sumie bardzo głupie, jak otoczyć fotokomórką wyspę. Można to z łatwością wywalić, jako że i tak nie miało to znaczenia, bo statek off-panel przepłynął. FF jest takim miszmaszem motywów już występujących na FB. Mamy tu: wyspa, zaatakowana przez złoli, złych Skakdi, Skakdi z "N", "r", "e", "a", "h" w imieniu, najemnika Toa który się zeźlił bo umarła jego lasencja (i chce zrobić z Matoranami co Stonoga z Kaczyńskim), podstępną thocicę Vortixxicę, mentora Toa Lodu (Ikovel pamiętamy), konfrontację dwóch uczniów, szukanie wsparcia, ZUĄ władzę wyspy, ciśnięcie po kodeksie, jakaś tam nawet rebelia się znalazła i martwa Toa Psioniki. Bałem się, że w epilogu wyskoczy jakiś Toa Dźwięku, ale nie. Może się wydać, że krytykuję wymienione motywy, aczkolwiek nie. Naprawdę sprawnie działają (niektóre mniej niż inne), do postaci jeszcze przejdę, ale te wszystkie elementy są naprawdę zgrabnie połączone. Czymś, co wybija się na tle FFów innych, jest relacja głównego bohatera ze swoim Rahi-najlepszym przyjacielem. SZKODA TYLKO ŻE REAKCJA JEST NIE DOŚĆ UŻYTA A GWIAZDA TROCHĘ KURWA SSIE. Na początku tempo akcji było niepokojąco szybko. W jednym rozdziale poznajemy postacie, od razu mamy atak złoli, macguffina, Vortixx z dupy i demona przeszłości. Na szczęście, po naszych uwagach świadomie lub nie, tempo już zwolniło do niezłego poziomu. Ogółem mam wrażenie, że środek to najlepsza część Gp. Początek za szybki a w finale, cóż, niektóre payoffy i wnioski bohaterów mniej lub bardziej nie pasują. Warsztat pisarski wymaga poprawy, mowa tu o: ruchaniu kanonu (MAMA, DORÓSŁ, MŁODY, TATUAŻ do tatuażu Ajyymosznę zadowoliłby po prostu jakiś plemienny malunek czy coś takiego, jak było w g2), kolokwializmach (KOLEGA, WALNĄŁ, KUMPEL, ZAMACHNĄŁ SIĘ to się to już szczególnie wymaga poprawy), nieodpowiednich opisach postaci (bohater, protagonista - tego to ja mogę użyć w recenzji, a nie ty w normalnym ffie). Czasami w języku czy to postaci czy narratora pojawiała się infantylność, ale z czasem powinna zniknąć I guess. Teraz o fabule. Jest w porządku, zwroty akcji działają, ale jest parę zgrzytów. Budowanie akcji na macguffinie trochę meh, zwłaszcza jak kompletnie nagła była informacja o Sferze. Jeden rozdział spokoju na wyspie, wyjaśnienia mocy Sfery powinien dać lepszy rezultat. I cóż, sfera is gone, ale wyspa wciąż stoi, a z tekstu imo wynikało, że to jebnie od razu. Podoba mi się, że wyspa wygrała naprawdę wysokim kosztem, ale nie podoba mi się, że zginęła Sentia (jej redemption arc mógłby być naprawdę ciekawy) i Galinis i nawet ten Watrix, podczas gdy WSZYSCY WAŻNI ZŁOLE PRZEŻYLI. Co to, FF Voxa? Sentia powinna przeżyć, Watrix też, za to Grenhard powinien dednąć. Weź to zretconuj czy coś. Zarysowany został konflikt z Cressą, aczkolwiek przekonanie ruchu oporu mogło być jednak trudniejsze, a zatem bardziej realistyczne. Co to, FF Zivo? Nenreh w ostatniej scenie był w sumie z dupy, nie dość foreshadowingu jego pojawienia się (za to rewelacja o życiu Ceyi naprawdę niezła, nawet od razu wiadomo skąd Niro mógł słyszeć jej głos: Toa Psioniki + pewnie połączenie mentalne). Więc na horyzoncie złoli mamy Cressę, Nenreha i Grenharda (Harvara nie liczę, powinien się odzłolić na tym etapie), a główny bohater stracił drugoplanowe pozytywne postacie - Galinisa i Sentię. No ma jeszcze Gwiazdę, ale jej nie liczę, BO TROCHĘ KURWA SSIE. Reakcje na drobniejsze wydarzenia w sumie postowałem na bieżąco na discordzie, możesz obczaić. Z tego co pamiętam, to głupie było "Gwiazda lol weź znajdź mi maskę którą potrzebuję do fabuły" i ta fotokomórka wokół wyspy, ale da się to z łatwością naprawić, czy tam usunąć. No i może piraci nie powinni stosować machin oblężniczych, bo zajmują od chuja miejsca na statku, ale to drobiazg. Pozostaje przejść do postaci. Galinis - chyba najmocniejsza postać, lubię ogólnie archetyp mentora/styranego życiem bohatera, był oschły, ale w głębi duszy jednak troszczył się o Niro, scenka w kaplicy naprawdę dała mu dużo głębi, konflikt z Harvarem był najlepszym wątkiem FFa, a śmierć gdy spoczął na tronie była pewnie zerżnięta z overwatcha badassowa. Na pewno wypełnił pustkę w kształcie Ikovela w moim sercu, ale po nim też ktoś będzie musiał ją wypełnić. Harvar - kupa gówna w dobrym znaczeniu, taki dobrze zrobiony Kylo Ren (nawet mówił o zabiciu przeszłości), incel, a jak wiadomo, każdy incel w popkulturze zostaje złolem. Jedyne co mi się gryzło, to fakt, że był tak zajebiście w porządku z mordowaniem Matoran i całej wyspy (- Nie, Obi-Wanie! Z mojego punktu widzenia to ci bezbronni Matoranie są źli!). Mógł mieć też więcej interakcji z Niro I guess. A i jak się we flashbacku obsrał o martwe rahi to dało mi trochę cringe/uznałem za głupie. Mam nadzieję, że powróci już w nieco innej roli. Ogólnie bałem się, że powyższy wątek będzie nagły i przewidywalny, ale flashbacki naprawdę nieźle nadały mu głębi i stworzyły tło. Dobra robota overall. Niro - główny bohater, przez większość czasu niewkurwiający. Czasem raziła jego infantylność, czy to w dialogach czy przemyśleniach (Niro wybrał 3 opcję i dlatego był lepszy niż Galinis przy dylemacie tamtego. NO FAJNIE ALE ZAJEBIŚCIE ŻE ON AKURAT MÓGŁ TAK WYBRAĆ). Miał fajną relację z Galinisem i Sentią (cieszę się, że uniknęliśmy wątku romantycznego w tym ffie między nimi, w przyszłości mógłby się pojawić, jak już zretconujesz śmierć Vortixx :]). Mógł mieć większą relację z Harvarem. Liczę tylko, że w przyszlości będzie już no... bardziej kompetentny. Tutaj wszystkie niepowodzenia można wyjaśnić młodym wiekiem, w przyszłości to już będzie wkurwiał. A jego relacja z Gwiazdą powinna być świetna. Ale kurwa, podobnie jak Gwiazda, nie była. Sentia - tokenowa podstępna Vortixx, która chciała uratować siostrzyczkę lennyface. Była naprawdę spoko, plot twist na Cressie ciekawy. Ale nie podobało mi się jak po porwaniu sfery zrobiła zwrot postaci o kompletnie 180 stopni (like serio, czytając tamto wyrwane z kontekstu można uznać, że była złolem od początku) a potem Z POWROTEM 180 stopni w stronę dobra. No i powinna przeżyć. A i jej pojawienie było tak Z DUPY, naprawdę, a że Toa nie sprawdzili jej gównianej bajeczki też ssało. I zajebiście gryzło się w oczy, poprawiłbym to szybcikiem. Naprawdę mnie też zaniepokoiło, że akcja będzie pędzić na złamanie karku, czego, na szczęście, nie zrobiła. Grenhard - lubię po prostu ten typ postaci, rubasznych, rozsądnych, romantycznych (fajny smaczek o zabieraniu laskom biżuterii, nice) i świadomych rzezimieszków, a tym bardziej, że był do tego piratem. Uważam, że powinien był zginąć jako element closure dla opowieści, ale skoro przeżył, liczę że się pojawi i odegra ważną rolę, zwlaszcza że miał sferę dzięki WYGODNEJ MOCY TELEPORTACJI. Jego rola mogła być trochę większa tho. Dalej są postacie drugoplanowe, Watrix i Zordion, którzy byli poprawni, Watrix mógł być bardziej rozwinięty. Niby znał Galinisa, ale chyba nawet nie zamienili ze sobą słów, to wyglądało na dość duże niedopatrzenia. A i imiona, zwłaszcza tego drugiego, no trochę głupie no. Truo i Turaga byli też spoko, ogólnie z drugiego planu nikt irytujący nie zapadł w pamięć a to najważniejsze. No i to w sumie koniec recenzji, FF naprawdę wart polecenia, jak na pierwsze podejście (Marendar's Menace nie liczę z wiadomych powodów). Ogólnie drugi akt najlepszy, postacie naprawdę mocne (szkoda, że trochę poumierało). Nie bez zastrzeżeń, czasem większych (ale też łatwo poprawić, tak mi się wydaje, bardziej opisać przybycie Sentii np.) ale nie wywołały nazbyt negatywnych emocji. No a teraz czas na rancik. Gwiazda pada w FFie bodaj 10 razy, Gwiazdka 30. Używałem tego pierwszego, bo drugie brzmi słabo i infantylnie. TO MÓJ NJEBEZPIECZNY WILCZÓR, GFFIAZDKA. Like... nope. W samym prologu mieliśmy początek relacji Niro z jego wilkiem, PREMISE FFa, najważniejsza relacja, a potem została kompletnie olana. Powinno być jej poświęcone więcej czasu, może jakieś "rozmowy" Niro z rahi, bo póki co to był tylko narrator "no niro bardzo kocha gwiaZDKĄ a ona jego". Plz pokaż to. I zdecyduj się czy jest wilkiem czy psem, bo to nie do końca są jednak synonimy. Oczywiście, wilk jest lepszy. Ale ofc Niro nie powinien jej kuźwa trzymać na smyczy >.< Powinna wiernie kroczyć u jego nogi i być na każde zawołanie, jak badass wilk jakim POWINNA BYĆ. A nie jest, bo trochę mocno dostaje po dupie. Czasami miałem wrażenie, że zawadzała podczas walk. A już gdy skoczyła na bodajże Sentię, tylko po to by dostać w ryj z półobrotu i odlecieć nieprzytomna, no kurna parskłem. Niro zastanawiał się jak wytropić Vortixx, podczas gdy wystarczyło w fabule wprowadzić jakiś przedmiot Sentii, który Gwiazda mogłaby powąchać i ją znaleźć. GG ez (nie pamiętam jak ją w końcu znalazł, przypał jeśli tak się właśnie wydarzyło). A i robienie pól siłowych szczeknięciem? Co? Co? No i dochodzi fakt, że gdy pierwszy raz to zrobiła, to też nie było żadnej zapowiedzi, foreshadowingu ani ekspozycji, że tak może. Więc no po prostu wywaliłbym tego skilla, a zamiast tego zrobił z niej kompetentną wilczycę z zębami i pazurami. Bez smyczy i zdrabniania imienia. A relacja Niro-Gwiazda powinna być ESENCJONALNA dla całego story, nie tylko ffa. No cusz, to by było na tyle. Jeszcze raz, nie obyło się bez potknięć, ale dobra robota, czekam na więcej i powodzenia Akuumo 15:50, paź 26, 2019 (UTC) To ten, do rzeczy. Po raz kolejny tempo akcji ZAPRZECZA MOJEJ WOLI jest za szybkie na początku, wszystko dzieje się bez porządnego wprowadzenia - postacie, atak piratów, cały pomysł ze Sferą, rzucone na odbiorcę w przeciągu pierwszych paru chwil czytania. Później pacing uległ poprawie, znacznej poprawie nawet bym powiedział, ale obawiam się, że przez ten prędki i pozbawiony wagi (?) początek późniejsze wydarzenia tracą sporo na impakcie oraz ogólnym odbiorze fabuły, czy nawet postaci. Jak już wspomniałem, tempo zostało poprawione, między innymi również za sprawą wprowadzenia interludiów, które, uważam, były bardzo dobrym pomysłem i równie dobrze sprawdzają się w FFie jako chociażby hamulce dla rozpędzonego pacingu (i jako parę innych rzeczy, ale do tego przejdę później). Również wydarzenia są bardziej rozwleczone w czasie, co pozwala zbudować otoczkę dookoła całego świata przedstawionego (trochę późno i z różnym skutkiem, ale lepsze to, niż nic). Co do świata przedstawionego - był w porządku. Myślę, że motyw rozpadu tej głównej wyspy na pomniejsze oraz istoty Sfery w podtrzymywaniu Krias powinien być zdecydowanie bardziej rozwinięty, bo brzmi wystarczająco ciekawie, a niestety nie został odpowiednio sprezentowany. Jeśli chodzi o naszą główną wyspę, Krias, no to w sumie nie wyróżniała się niczym ciekawym, poza istnieniem dzięki Sferze - ot kolejna, malownicza, tropikalna wyspa, jak Mata Nui. Cressa z kolei to miała symetrię i harmonię budowli, ale nic z tego nie wynikło, bo szybko przestała się w opowiadaniu liczyć, a w sumie trochę szkoda. Myślałem, że może to dbanie o takie detale będzie wynikało z wierzeń Cressian, na które wpłynął rozpad pierwotnej wyspy, albo, że kryje się w tym jakiś klucz do zachowania wyspy przed tym, co groziło Krias bez Sfery. To teraz trochę o fabule. Jak już mówiłem wcześniej, przez pacing wszystko na początku po prostu dzieje się za szybko, więc cała ta akcja z inwazją piratów, Sferą (w sumie po co im ona była? Nie pamiętam, czy to zostało wytłumaczone poza tym, że to było zlecenie) i tak dalej trochę zgrzyta. Później jest lepiej, gdy akcja rozgałęzia się na kilka wątków - obrony Krias, podróży Niro i Sentii na Cressę i inne. Ogólnie jest spoko, ale jest jeden zasadniczy problem - cała fabuła opowiadania opiera się na istocie naszego lokalnego MacGuffina w postaci Sfery, problem w tym, że Sfera w sumie... tylko jest. Jej rola ważnego artefaktu powinna zostać o wiele mocniej (i wcześniej) nakreślona, żeby działania postaci, które chcą ją chronić lub zdobyć, były po prostu bardziej wiarygodne, przekonujące dla czytelnika. Co prawda, później pojawiło się wyjaśnienie, dlaczego mieszkańcy Krias chcą obronić Sferę, ale, no właśnie, jak dla mnie trochę za późno. No i, ponownie, brakuje porządnego wyjaśnienia, po co piratom Sfera (i guess zostali do tego wynajęci? Przez Nenreha może, dunno, nie wiem/nie pamiętam). Interludia, jak pisałem, były naprawdę dobrym pomysłem - pomijając sprawę tempa, budują dwie ważne postacie i nakreślają trochę historię Krias. Myślę też, że były wprowadzane w naprawdę odpowiednich momentach, dzięki czemu nie wyrzucały z immersji. Tu zgodzę się z Kuumo, że występuje sporo motywów bardzo podobnych do tych z innych FFów na FB, ale no niekoniecznie musiałeś o nich wiedzieć (chociaż FFy Voxa czytałeś, więc nie wiem, nie wiem >:x). Finałowy akt był trochę meh, choć na pewno lepszy od tego z Pożegnania Bohatera. Cała sprawa z gonitwą za Sferą była w porządku, ale mam wrażenie, że ponownie wszystko wydarzyło się za szybko - wygląda to tak, jakby FF zwolnił przy zakręcie w środku, a na ostatniej prostej postanowił znowu przyspieszyć. Przez to konkluzja opowiadania trochę nie zadowala, zresztą występuje parę wygód fabularnych (Moc Gwiazdki znikąd, połowa piratów ruszyła za Galinisem? Czemu?). Do omówienia interludiów przejdę przy okazji omawiania Harvara, bo to z nim w sumie są najbardziej powiązane. Ogólnie, jeśli chodzi o fabułę, nie jest źle, choć zdarza jej się - między innymi też przez problemy z tempem - być nieskupioną, momentami obojętną. Zgodzę się z Kuumo, ponownie, że środek FFa jest jego najlepszą częścią, zwłaszcza dla fabuły właśnie - kilka oddalonych od siebie POVów pomogło ją rozwinąć i polepszyć po szybkim i chaotycznym starcie. Zanim skończę o fabule, przejdę jeszcze do postaci. Nie przepadałem szczególnie za Niro - dość często bywał irytujący. Podobał mi się jednak motyw, że to niedoświadczony Toa, który faktycznie chce dobrze dla pozostałych. No i jest spore pole do popisu, jeśli chodzi o jego rozwój. Tutaj jednak często zachowywał się dziecinnie albo i nie, bo w bio przecież nie ma dzieci i miewał żenujące momenty. Jego relacja z Galinisem była w porządku, choć w pewnym momencie, gdy zaczął wątpić w swego mentora, już się zastanawiałem, czy mu nie odbije i nie przejdzie na chwilę na stronę wroga (po jakimś coachingu od Harvara, czy coś). Jego relacja z Sentią już mniej, bo wydawało mi się, że poszła ona za szybko, a narrator sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bardzo chciał, by czytelnicy po prostu zaakceptowali, że tak jest i już. Również myślę, że jego relacja z Harvarem powinna zostać rozwinięta (albo w ogóle zaistnieć, bo prawie jej nie było), w końcu szkolili się u tej samej osoby, byli przedstawicielami tego samego żywiołu, no i mieli przeciwne poglądy co do chronienia słabszych. Brzmi kliszowo? Może, ale sądzę, że działałoby to wcale dobrze. A, i nie podobała mi się scena, gdzie zabił tamtego pirata, tłumacząc, że nie miał innego wyboru. Gówno prawda, zawsze mógł go ogłuszyć, nic by to nie zmieniło. Nie to jednak zgrzytało mi najbardziej, a to, że FF nie robił mu z tego powodu wyrzutów, podczas gdy no trochę robił Harvarowi z tych samych powodów (motywacje Harvara były lepsze, też). Gwiazdka w sumie była po nic? Przydała się chyba aż dwa razy, raz, gdy miała znaleźć wygodną dla danego momentu w fabule maskę (której wprowadzenie też było tak drastyczne, przywiodło mi na myśl przeszukiwanie ekwipunku w jakimś RPGu w poszukiwaniu tego jednego przedmiotu, który akurat może się w danym momencie przydać, coś w stylu "Hej, jest ta przeszkoda na naszej drodze, mamy ?"), a drugi, gdy użyła swej bliżej niesprecyzowanej bariery (to nie był w ogóle pierwszy raz, gdy tak zrobiła?). Myślałem, że to, iż poświęcono jej ten całkiem enigmatyczny prolog, będzie miało jakieś znaczenie. Myślałem nawet, że Gwiazdka może ma jakiś związek ze Sferą, może ta jakoś na nią wpłynęła (byłoby to też jakieś wyjaśnienie dla jej mocy z przysłowiowej dupy). Koniec końców jednak nie było to w ogóle istotne, a wzmianka o scenie z prologu jest chyba aż jedna i to pod koniec opowiadania. Galinis to best boi i najlepsza postać tego opowiadania. Miał wyraźnie zarysowaną osobowość i autorytet (pomogły też interludia), mnie też podoba się motyw doświadczonego życiem, pozornie oschłego mentora. Dobrym smaczkiem było też to, że miał jakieś hobby - mam tu na myśli astronomię, choć mogło to zostać bardziej zaakcentowane. Ostatni bastion Galinisa był jednym z fajniejszych momentów w FFie, miał przede wszystkim impakt, o którym truję już któryś raz, i został porządnie napisany oraz poprowadzony, dobra robota. ALE! ALE. Ten fragment, gdzie Galinis mówi Harvarowi, jak ciągle będzie przegrywał i tak dalej, jest zerżnięty z nowego cinematica z WoWa XD To trochę lamerskie, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie przeszkadza mi inspirowanie się innymi "rzeczami", ale tutaj schemat sceny jest taki sam, tylko wpasowany do FFa. Wiem, że dla kogoś, kto tego nie zna, nie stanowi to problemu, ale mi zostawiło pewien niesmak, szkoda, że przy tak istotnej scenie. Sentia była dość nijaka, jej wątek z siostrą prawie nie miał znaczenia, mógł przysłużyć się rozwojowi jej postaci, a tak to był tylko pretekstem do przedłużenia całej tej gonitwy za Sferą. Jak już pisałem, jej relacja z Niro nie była dla mnie przekonująca, zwłaszcza, że cała populacja wyspy zdecydowanie za szybko po prostu zaakceptowała RANDOMOWĄ Vortixx, która pojawiła się znikąd na ich wyspie. Potem, gdy już zdradziła Toa, stała się dziwnie agresywna i wroga wobec Niro, i tak skakała między przepraszaniem go a usprawiedliwianiem się/ciśnięciem po nim. Trochę to było dziwne. A, no i umarła bez żadnego polotu. Fajnie, że Niro i tak chce odnaleźć jej siostrę, z tego mogą powstać naprawdę ciekawy wątek, ciekawszy niż ten z Sentią, i relacja, zwłaszcza jeśli siostra Sentii dołączy do party Niro. Harvar przeważnie był ok, motyw jego rozterek to dobry pomysł, ale trochę gorzej z jego wykonaniem. Harvar to też jedna z tych postaci, które ucierpiały przez pacing na samym początku, a następnie zostały podleczone przez interludia, które naprawdę nadały jego postaci głębi i faktycznie eksplorowały ten wątek jego przeżyć, tyle, że... były z tym pewne problemy. Między innymi czasem zachowywał się jak idiota, dość mało wiarygodnie, i miewał (tak, ponownie) momenty CRAWLING IN MY SKIN, THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEAL. Pewnie wróci, już jako nie-złol, i dobrze. Może nawet zajmie miejsce jako mentor Niro, to by było w sumie ciekawe podejście do relacji mistrz-uczeń - patrzeć, jak Harvar próbuje zastąpić Galinisa, samemu będąc roztargnionym co do jego nauk i własnych przekonań. No i Niro by go pewnie nie darzył na początku sympatią, ale w końcu zrozumiałby, że szkolenie się u doświadczonego Toa tego samego żywiołu bardzo by mu pomogło. Tak, czy inaczej, czekam. Grenhard był żaden, jeszcze bardziej niż Sentia, prawie że nie miał osobowości i w ogóle, gdyby go nie było w tym FFie, nie odczułbym różnicy. Miał tam niby ten swój fragment z muzyką klasyczną i takie tam, ale jak dla mnie to nie wystarczyło. W sumie mam ten problem (albo podobny) ogólnie z Trupimi Łupieżcami. Po prostu pojawili się i stanowią wrogą armię dla naszych herosów, ale jakoś miewałem wrażenie, jakby byli nieobecni podczas FFa. Trochę nie czaję też, co takiego fajnego jest w Trupich Łupieżcach, że Harvar czuje z nimi taką więź. Myślę, że jedno z tych interludiów powinno być poświęcone właśnie im, żeby pokazać, co takiego Harvar w nich widzi - na przykład moment, w którym się spotkali i jego pierwsza parę chwil w ich szeregach. Inne postacie nie miały większego znaczenia. Archeax ledwo się pojawił, więc nieważne. Podobnie rebelianci z Cressy. Myślałem, że Panrim będzie miał większą rolę, niż miał, jego rozmowa z Niro była trochę meh, choć spełniała swoje zadanie. Miałem wrażenie, ze Panrim będzie takim ukrytym badassem, sporo rzeczy na to wskazywało, ale koniec końców podarował Niro miecz w zastępstwie i w sumie tyle (?). Niemniej był w miarę ok. Epilog FFa był dobry, zwrot akcji był niezły, nie spodziewałem się go. Problem jest taki, że cholera wie, kim jest Nenreh. Został wspomniany bardzo szybko we wczesnej części FFa i równie szybko został olany. "To historia na inny czas". No świetnie, szkoda tylko, że stinger tego FFa opiera się na nim, przez co nie spełnia za dobrze swojej roli. No, to teraz spójrzmy na tę "techniczną" stronę FFa. Opisy są zdecydowanie lepsze od tych z Pożegnania Bohatera, dziwne, że tak krótko po jego skończeniu. To frapujące, niemniej jednak fajnie, że się rozwijasz. Wciąż jednak pojawiło się parę problemów. Przede wszystkim po raz kolejny używasz kolokwializmów, takich jak kumpel, kolega/koleżanka i takie tam. No i po raz kolejny wrócił "SFAJCZYŁ" w różnych formach, przecież mówiłem o tym ostatnio >8X (jak będzie pojawiało się dalej, to jeszcze zostanie moim trigger word w twoich opowiadaniach). Podobnie pojawiają się znowu zwroty, które nie pasują do narracji, jak protagonista, nemezis, czy bohater - to ostatnie by pasowało np. w sytuacji, gdzie dana postać faktycznie zostałaby nazwana przez kogoś bohaterem, wiesz, wtedy to by było nawiązanie do tej wypowiedzi. Mam wrażenie, że często kombinujesz z opisami, tak, jakbyś nie był pewien, czy są wystarczająco dobre, dokładne, więc zaczynasz je urozmaicać, co przeważnie nie działa - czasami piękno tkwi w prostocie. Parę rzeczy też nie pasuje do Bio - dzieci, matki, wychowanie i takie tam. Często też traktujesz Matoran jako dzieci albo młodych nastolatków (chłopczyków, jak to pisałeś) - to, że są mali, nie oznacza, że są w kategorii wiekowej dzieci. Jest też dość sporo błędów, czy to literówek, czy braków w enterach, przez co dialogi mieszają się z opisami. Może, zamiast spieszyć się z pisaniem kolejnych fragmentów, powinieneś parę razy zredagować te już napisane? Jeśli chodzi o konstrukcję opisów, czy dialogów, to - skorzystam z określenia Kuumo - bywają infantylne, ale też żenujące. Nie zawsze i nie często, ale zdarza im się. Wierzę, że z czasem to zacznie zanikać, zwłaszcza, że w porównaniu do PB jest tego mniej, więc widać postęp. Podsumowując, Godzina próby jest o wiele lepsza od Pożegnania Bohatera. Przede wszystkim, mimo swoich problemów, jest w miarę ciekawa i pozostawia pole do popisu dla przyszłych opowiadań. Liczę na rozwinięcie niektórych elementów, o których wspomniałem wyżej - myślę, że z tym opowiadaniem dobrze się ustawiłeś, by to osiągnąć. Winszuję postępów i liczę na kolejnego, jeszcze lepszego FFa. Tenenene Wellp, nie mam przed sobą łatwego zadania, bo moi poprzednicy właściwie wyczerpali temat jeśli chodzi o ocenę tego FFa, więc ZENME BAN (co robić po chińsku), cóż, nie będzie to w takim razie jakaś szczególnie rozbudowana ocena, bo nie chcę powtarzać tego samego, ale no eeee poruszę najważniejsze kwestie i dodam coś od siebie tam gdzie trzeba. A więc no, Godzina próby to całkiem przyjemny FF. Tak to ujmę - przyjemny. Nie było w nim jakichś wielkich plot-twistów i rewelacji, ani jakiejś szczególnie wymagającej fabuły, ani momentów przyprawiających o ból głowy czy memicznych. FF był po prostu przyjemny, a dość przystępne długościowo rozdziały sprawiały, że był idealny na wykłady, na których to w ostatnich dniach miałem przyjemność go czytać. Fabuła to, jak już słusznie wspomnieli Kuumo i Tene, zlepek motywów, które już parę razy przewinęły się na wiki (mamy tu atak piratów na tropikalną wyspę głównego bohatera, wyruszenie po odsiecz, rywalizację uczeń-mentor, rebelię i jeszcze nawet wątek artefaktu się znalazł). No niczego przełomowego ten FF nie zrobił, ale te wszystkie motywy bądź co bądź dobrze ze sobą współgrały, myślę też że fakt, iż już wcześniej pojawiły się one na wiki pozwolił je jakoś łatwiej przeprawić. Eeeee nie wiem, no w każdym razie dobrze się czytało. Od siebie dodam jeszcze, że wątek artefaktu (SFERY przez duże S, ciekawe czy była ona jedną z tych kul Zamor wygranych w prestiżowym konkursie Bioheretics), na który narzekali moi poprzednicy, mi osobiście nie wadził, tzn. pewnie, że mógłby on zostać lepiej rozwinięty, ale w moim odczuciu stawka była wystarczająco zarysowana, wprowadzenie kuli nie wydało mi się też jakieś drastyczne ani nic. Chociaż faktycznie myślałem, że po utracie kuli wyspa rzeczywiście od razu jebnie, a nic nie jebło, więc no huh, trochę dziwne. Tak jak już wcześniej Kuumo i Tene wspomnieli ("to po co ty Vox o tym wspominasz?" eeeeeee a chuj wam do tego), akcja na samym początku pędziła na złamanie karku, dobrze że w kolejnym akcie już to trochę zwolniło. Znalazło się miejsce na trochę banteru (inb4 EEE CHUJOWY BANTER), co wyszło moim zdaniem postaciom na dobre. W trzecim akcie znowu zrobiło się szybko, ale tu trochę inaczej, w sensie, nie chodzi o to, że wydarzenia działy się szybko, tylko po prostu się szybko skończyły. Serio, myślałem, że po tym ostatnim bastionie Galinisa (który był zajebisty btw) jeszcze coś będzie, a tu takie "lul to już koniec?" Nieco się zawiodłem, bo myślałem, że będzie dalszy ciąg tej walki z piratami, że Niro i Gwiazdka (ona w szczególności) COŚ ZROBIĄ, zwłaszcza, że na podglądzie widziałem że został mi jeszcze jeden rozdział, a tu klops, koniec i tyle, no trochę smutłem ;( Kiedy na dyskoncie się pytałeś czy napisanie na koniec dodatkowego rozdziału zamykającego wydarzenia przed epilogiem jest ok to popierałem ten pomysł, ale no, takie coś lepiej by się sprawdziło w jakimś dłuższym FFie z 20+ rozdziałami, a nie takim krótkim jak tu. No ale nic, generalnie było ok. Cóż, jeśli mowa o epilogu, to mamy tu wprowadzenie Nenreha, GLAVUSA TEGO STORY, no nic, ciekawe, ciekawe, zobaczymy jak to będzie. Ale ogółem ten plot-twist pod koniec, wow, naprawdę mnie zaskoczył, nie spodziewałem się tego, teraz serio jestem ciekaw, co będzie dalej :v I w ogóle to wyjaśniało skąd wzięły się te głosy, o ja pierdolę to wszystko ma sens! Myślę, że to dobry moment, żeby wspomnieć o postaciach. Zacznijmy od Niro. I może od razu skończmy, bo nie chcę za bardzo po nim jechać. Ech, ogółem przez większość FFa wydawał się dla mnie zbyt dziecinny i infantylny, i o ile zrozumiem że to nadal młody Toa który dopiero co się szkoli to, no, nadal trochę krindżowałem przy jego tekstach, a takie fragmenty jak ten w którym spie#dolił się ze schodów wcale mu nie pomagały. I guess fajnie, że pod koniec zapowiada się, że jego charakter trochę się pogłębi, czy podoła postawionemu przed nim zadaniu zastąpienia Galinisa, no zobaczymy, zobaczymy, ale osobiście nie przypadł mi do gustu w tym opowiadaniu. Mam nadzieję, że w następnych będzie lepiej >:/ Elementem, który wyróżniał Niro od reszty pozostałych Toa-świeżaków (hyhy świeżaki) była jego relacja z Gwiazdką, ale no w sumie nie wiem czy ona BYŁA, bo była tak słabo rozwinięta że chuj, a sama Gwiazda była TAK BEZUŻYTECZNA ŻE JAPIERDOLE. Pole pole japierdole. Serio, Gwiazdka (w ogóle nazywanie jej Gwiazdką było rakowe, serio lepiej zostawić samą Gwiazdę, bo Gwiazdka brzmi infantylnie w chuj) robiła w tym FFie tyle, że mogłoby jej równie dobrze nie być. W sumie to tylko dostawała po dupie i była nazywana kundlem (i ogółem innymi określeniami które słabo mi pasowały do bio, jakieś psy, wilki, zwierzaki i inne których nie pamiętam, a przecież mamy takie piękne polskie słowo Rahi). No dobra, raz off-panel znalazła wygodną fabularnie maskę, ale to tyle co nic. Myślę, że jakbyś poświęcił jeden czy dwa fragmenty samej Gwieździe (albo samym niej i Niro) to wyszłoby to na dobrze. I faktycznie motyw z wyśledzeniem Sentii przez Gwiazdę byłby lepszy niż wygodna fabularnie maska z dupy. Może nie narzekałbym tak bardzo, gdyby nie to, że dostajemy cały prolog, z którego wynika, że ta relacja będzie jakimś kluczowym elementem tego FFa, że Niro będzie jak tańczący z wilkami, a w sumie wynikło z niego no eeeeee nic. Dalej, Sentia była spoko, stanowiła taki trochę kontrast dla infantylności Niro (mógłby być to zawsze większy kontrast, ale i guess nie można mieć wszystkiego). Tylko dziwne, że pojawiła się tak nagle z dupy, to znaczy to jeszcze bym przebolał, ale takie PO PROSTU zaakceptowanie jej przez resztę bohaterów było słabe. "No hej, jestem randomową Vortixx, przybyłam wam pomóc." "Ok, fajnie." Jedna scena dialogowa, w której jej nagłe pojawienie się zostałoby poruszone załatwiłoby sprawę, tak myślę. No ale nic, przez większość FFa Sentia naprawdę dawała radę, plot-twist z nią też dodał trochę głębi jej postaci (chociaż to też było dziwne, bo dosłownie PARĘ DNI PRZED wspomniałem na discordzie, że miałem kiedyś w planach dać niemal identyczny wątek do FFa, i to też z dwiema Vortixx. Przypadek? No nie wiem). Jedyne, co mi się nie podobało, to jej nagła zmiana w postawie w stosunku do Niro po jej zdradzie (o czym też już wspomnieli moi koledzy). No serio, jej osobowość zrobiła siup o 180 stopni i zaczęła cisnąć po Niro. Trochę mi to zgrzytało, zwłaszcza że potem w tej samej scenie znowu stała się dobra. I jeszcze umarła, no trochę szkoda, bo w tej postaci był spory potencjał. Myślę, że lepiej byłoby ją zachować na dłużej. Moim zdaniem mogłaby umrzeć, ale jak już to później, może w następnym FFie albo jeszcze późniejszym, bo relacja jej i Niro aż się prosiła o dalsze rozbudowywanie, a tu cusz, umarło jej się, no szkoda, szkoda, ale nic, zobaczymy, jak to się potoczy dalej. Harvar przez większość FFa był moją ulubioną postacią, taki dobrze zrobiony Kylo Ren, jak to już zostało wspomniane, głównie dlatego że był KOMPETENTNY (czego nie można powiedzieć o pierwowzorze), był kolejnym kontrastem dla Niro (ale trochę innym niż Sentia), a jego relacja z Galinisem naprawdę mi się podobała. Co prawda miał momenty w których trochę emoczył, ale dało się przez nie przebrnąć, motywy też miał moim zdaniem w porządku (może dałoby się je lepiej rozpisać, ale jak na twój pierwszy w pełni solowy FF to naprawdę dawał radę). Był moją top 1 postacią w tym opowiadaniu, ale na koniec został zdetronizowany przez GALINISA. GALINIS USIĄDŹ MI NA MORDZIE. Trudno mi powiedzieć o Galinisie coś więcej, niż co już zostało powiedziane, ale no, naprawdę mi się podobał. Dobrze zarysowany charakter, ciekawy charakter przede wszystkim, a interludia dodawały jemu (i Harvarowi też) odpowiedniej głębi. Jego ostatni bastion kojarzył mi się z tą sceną z Barnyardu (wiem wiem, nie pytajcie), ale MIAŻDŻYŁ. Świetne końcowe starcie mistrza, który zawiódł z uczniem, który upadł. Rip Galinis, na zawsze w moim serduszku * Śpieszmy się kochać lodowych mentorów, tak szybko odchodzą. Jeśli chodzi o złolów poza Harvarem to cóż, raczej nie urywali tylka. Grenhard w sumie był nijaki, jak na głównego złoczyńcę i tutejszego odpowiednika Neiraha wypadł trochę blado. Za to Zordion mi się podobał, lubię takich pomniejszych złoli, którzy zawsze trwają u boku głównego złodupca i okazują się badassami. Także no, on wypadł w moich oczach całkiem nieźle, ale ja po prostu lubię ten typ postaci. Reszta zaś, czyli Turaga Panrim, Matoranie z wyspy, Watrix i Archeax w sumie niczym się nie wyróżnili (chociaż motyw podziemia na Cressie był moim zdaniem ok). Myślę, że każdy z nich mógłby zostać lepiej rozwinięty, ekipa z Krias zwłaszcza w końcowej bitwie z piratami. W ogóle tę bitwę bym przedłużył, bo, jak wspomniałem, pozostał mi pewien niedosyt, a tak to może nawet dla Turagi znalazłby się jakiś badassowy moment ("PRRRRECZ PLUGAWA BESTIOOO! ZRÓB JESZCZE KRRROK!"). Pod względem technicznym FF był ok, opisy całkiem przyjemnie się czytało, ale moi poprzednicy słusznie zwrócili uwagę na natłok kolokwializmów, takie określenia jak "sfajczony" czy "kumpel" mogą się pojawić w dialogach ale nie w opisach, a używanie "bohaterów" i "protagonistów" to w ogóle niedopuszczalne. Popracuj nad tym, bo jesteś na naprawdę dobrej drodze, jak pozbędziesz się nawyku używania słów tego pokroju to będzie naprawdę zacnie. A no i pod większym względem technicznym, to czasem tekst nie do końca dobrze się formatował, ale to i guess kwestia obycia z edytorem wiki, co może powodować trochę ból dupy (dobrze, że staffowie robią co mogą, żeby to naprawić, a nie zajmują się czymś zupełnie nieistotn-- a nie, wait). Cusz, na podsumowanko powiem, że Godzina próby była naprawdę przyjemna, bywały zgrzyty, ale generalnie na plus, SZLIFUJ SWÓJ FACH TO BĘDĄ Z CIEBIE LUDZIE. Jeśli miałbym wystawić ocenę liczbową to pewnie wystawiłbym coś w okolicach 7/10, ale nie wystawiam, także no, to tyle ode mnie. Jak czujesz, że czegoś nie poruszyłem w tej ocenie to zajrzyj do recenzji Tene i Kuumo, pewnie zgadzam się z tym, co tam napisali. Voxovan , over & out